Acute -reverse-
by Liz Asakura Kiryuu
Summary: Los dos enamorados de su mejor amiga, uno la tiene, el otro quiere tenerla, los celos, las inseguridades, las infidelidades... todo aquello lograría que en aquel trió romántico no iba a funcionar. los tres lo sabían...- song fic - RenxJeannexHoro-Horo... denle una oportunidad a este trío... por fa :D TERMINADO
1. Ahora

**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Nota.- Bueno como lo prometido es deuda Ceci, aquí está el primer capítulo de Acute-reverse-, y como dije este es un RenxJeannexHoro-Horo. Disfruten…**

_Acute-reverse-_

_Capítulo 1_

Aquel chico alto, de cabellera azulada con reflejos morados, peinado un tanto extraño, ya que lo tenía en forma de una punta sobre su cabeza, ojos gatunos dorados, se adentraba dentro de aquel bar, buscaba con la mirada a alguien, una chica. Aquella chica de cabellos plateados, largos, ojos rojos, que para él siempre serán de un tono rubí, piel clara, estatura mediana, se encontraba sentada en junto a la barra. Se acercó a ella.

– ¿Jeanne qué ocurre? – pregunto al verla ahí sentada con un vaso de Martini en la mano – llegue tan pronto como pude, apenas me llamaste salí corriendo. ¿Jeanne enserio que está pasando? – la preocupación se notaba en su voz.

– Ah… uhm…. Perdona Ren… – se notaba el nerviosismo en la voz de la peli plata – pero ya no sé qué hacer… ya no sé qué hacer respecto a Horo-Horo – la duda se notaba a leguas en la voz de la peli plata – me siento muy feliz con Horo pero…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

– Te quiero… – decía un peli celeste que abrazaba a una chica de cabellera plateada – Te amo mucho Jeanne…

– Yo… yo… yo también… te quiero Horo-Horo – decía la peli plata respondiendo al abrazo del chico.

– Nunca te dejare ir… – la abrazo más fuerte, beso sus cabellos plateados – Quiero que estemos juntos por siempre…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

– Ese idiota – dijo con rencor el chico de ojos gatunos después de escuchar el relato de la chica – Horo-Horo es un idiota… sinceramente… yo creo que él es muy egoísta… – dijo con recelo – Jeanne, Horo-Horo solo piensa en su felicidad y no en la tuya – suspiro – Si fuera yo… si fuera yo el que te tuviera en mis brazos… sería más… más…

– Más… – ínsito a que lo complementara, pero Ren la atrajo hacia él abrazándola, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro descubierto de la chica, sintiendo su aroma, embriagándose con el aroma de la mujer que amaba

– ¿Esto no está bien?... ¿Lo que hacemos no está bien? – Levanto su rostro para mirarla fijamente – ¿Verdad Jeanne? – acerco sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella, la peli plata solo termino el espacio que había entre ellos, los dos se fundieron en un beso, en un beso prohibido…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Continuara…**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Este es el primer cap los demás serán igual de cortos, no tan largos jeejej…. Así que creo que no tardare en actualizar…

Me pregunto si a alguien aparte de mi les interesa este trio, me parece interesante, y mas va con la canción, ya que Horo y Ren son amigos, y como en el manga a Horo le gustaba Jeanne, y Jeanne se caso con Ren. no es tan desquiciado este trio jejjejej.

Alertas? ? ?' Favoritos? ? ?... reviews? ? ?...

Se despide Liz


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción de Acute-reverse- me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Nota.- Aquí va el cap. dos…. Igual que el anterior cortó. Disfruten**

_Acute-reverse-_

_Capítulo 2_

_En la fría habitación hay un sentimiento de dolor_

_Y se logra distinguir que una daga viene a mí_

_Mil recuerdos llegaran_

_Recorriendo todo mí pesar_

_Las mentiras arderán_

_Quemando todo lo que aun…_

_Quedo de amor_

Usui Horokeu, Maiden Jeanne y Tao Ren, se miraban los unos a los aquella habitación, que se encontraba en el departamento de la peli plata,el ambiente estaba frio, muerto, sin vida. El peli celeste tenía una mirada de dolor, ver a dos personas que aprecia mucho; a su novia, que la ama con toda su alma, a la mujer que no quería dejar ir; a su mejor amigo, con el cual había compartido, risas y peleas, hasta incluso el amor por la misma persona. Verlos a los dos, traicionándolo a él, le dolía de una manera significativa. El peli celeste agarro con más fuerza el objeto que ocultaba en la espalda, el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte.

Ren miro a su alrededor, como había pasado esto, como los tres habían llegado a esta situación. Aún recordaba la vez que el Usui le confeso que Jeanne le gustaba, que estaba enamorado de ella, al igual que él. Pero no dijo nada, solo lo apoyo… pero ahora todo se estaba saliendo de su control. No, todo se había salido de control desde que había decido besar a Jeanne en aquel bar, desde que los dos, Tao y Maiden, habían decidido traicionar la confianza del Usui.

Jeanne sabía que todas las mentiras, que alguna vez le dijo a Horo-Horo, que había usado para maquillar sus salidas con Ren, se estaban poniendo a la vista. Todas sus mentiras se estaban yendo al infierno, todas sus mentiras ya no tenían validez, todas sus mentiras están lastimando al Usui, al hombre que tanto la amaba. ¿Por qué ella no lo amaba como al principio de su relación?... no quería decir la respuesta.

Al final y al cabo las mentiras que le dijo, la peli plata al peli celeste, habían quemado todo el amor que Horokeu sentía por Jeanne, esas mentiras lo mataron en vida. Mato todo el amor que sentía por ella. Todo…

_**Continuara…**_

Hola … bueno antes que nada me disculpo la tardanza, no queria tardar mucho. Para ser sinceros la historia ya le tengo acabada, ya esta escrita toda(la acabe el sabado), pero como tengo internet en mi casa, y mi cel. No sube historias tuve que esperar hasta hoy para subir el cap. De nuevo lo siento, por recompenza hoy haya actualizacion doble… ;D

Gracias por leer

Noss leemos en el siguiente cap…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción de Acute-reverse- me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Nota.- Aquí va el cap. tres…. Igual que el anterior cortó. Disfruten**

_Acute-reverse-_

_Capítulo 3_

_Nunca imagine que esto se iba a complicar_

_Yo quise escapar_

_Ya nunca regresar_

_Todo se nublo y llueve ahora alrededor._

_Esto no es vivir la culpa no se ira…_

Se lanzó sobre su cama, se sentía tan frustrada. Jamás habría pensado que las cosas se complicarían, todo estaba hecho un caos. Jeanne creía estar realmente enamorada de Horokeu Usui, uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero al parecer, no estaba del todo enamorada de él. Claro que lo quería pero… al parecer también estaba enamorada de Ren Tao, su otro mejor amigo…

Le llegaban ganas de escapar, ya no querer tener esos problemas, los problemas que ella misma se había causado, al empezar a serle infiel a Horo-Horo con su mejor amigo, Ren Tao. No tenía el valor suficiente para dejar al Usui, no quería hacerle daño, aun lo quería. Pero lo que sentía por Ren era diferente… al final y al cabo le estaba haciendo un gran daño, ¿cierto?

Su única salida parecía escapar y no volver nunca a ese lugar, el lugar don ella había comenzado ese triángulo amoroso, ese triángulo envenenado…

Todas sus posibles soluciones se perdían, toda su cabeza se nublaba, no había una supuesta salida, al problema que había causado, no lo había. Todo se estaba nublando, no podía ver casi nada, sentía como si una tormenta se causara en su interior, como si empezara a llover a cantaros a su alrededor, mojándola con sus problemas, empapándola con ella.

No, esta no era una buena forma de vivir. Ya no podía vivir tranquilamente, la culpa la mataba internamente, ese dolor jamás se iría. Si, jamás se iría mientras no pueda solucionar sus problemas, mientras siga viviendo en una farsa, mientras no quiera decir la verdad. La culpa no se iría…

_**Continuara…**_

Gracaias por leer…..

Como lo prometi aquí esta el cap. Tres… la primera vez que actualizo seguido. Bueno como dije toda la historia esta escrita, solo tengo que escaparme un momento de mi cas para subirla. De nuevo gracias por leer. Sobre todo a Anna Cecitzel de Tao, Dark-nesey y DjPuMa13g, gra cias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic.

Reviews?... Favoritos?... Alertas?

Se despide Liz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción de Acute-reverse- me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Nota.- Aquí va el cap. cuatro…. Igual que el anterior cortó. Disfruten**

_Acute-reverse-_

_Capítulo 4_

_Quiero que me mires solo a mí no comprendes_

_Tengo que decirlo muy directamente…_

_Mi rencor más grande es que nuestro amor termina_

_Sé que lo puedes ver_

Dirigió su mirada hacia el edificio, observo específicamente el piso cinco. El piso en el cual vivía su novia, Jeanne Maiden, la mujer de la cual esta perdidamente enamorado. Sabía que ella era realmente hermosa, por eso siempre sentía celos por ella, no quería que ella mire a nadie más. Solo quería que lo viera a él, solo a él.

Pero, al parecer ella no entendía eso, no entendía que solo quería que lo viera a él. Siempre tuvo que ser directo en ese punto. Siempre tuvo que decirle que solo lo viera a él, solo a él y a nadie más, eso incluía a su mejor amigo, Ren…

Tenía un gran rencor contra él mismo, si Usui Horokeu tenía un gran rencor contra sí mismo. Sabía que las cosas entre él y Jeanne no iban tan bien, algo había cambiado entre ellos. Era como si el amor que sentía el uno por el otro iba cambiando, como si su amor se fuera terminando. Odiaba el solo pensar en eso. Al parecer el amor de ambos se iba terminando.

Sabía que ella también podía sentir aquello. Si los dos veían como su amor terminaba y no hacían nada para evitarlo. Nada…

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno que creen, hoy es triple actualizacion. Estoy bien animada, solo por que estoy en fiestas patrias. Si mi adorado y hermoso pais, Bolivia, cumple 189 años de libertad.

Asi que por favor dejen un lindo review para esta linda boliviana. Siiiii por Fa…. Bueno para que se animen les canto una cancion… :D

Y se va la primerita (Bueno ese es acento paceño, jejjejeje)

"Viva mi Patria Bolivia  
una gran nación  
por ella doy mi vida  
también mi corazón.

Esta canción que yo canto  
la brindo con amor  
a mi patria Bolivia  
que quiero con pasión

La llevo en mi corazón  
y le doy mi inspiración  
quiera a mi patria Bolivia  
como la quiero yo"

Apolinar Camacho: "Viva mi patria Bolivia"

Ya me dieron ganas de bailar cueca, jejejje. Pero antes de irme les invito a leer un fic que escribi hace un par de semanas, se Llama "Buscando respuestas", es un crossover entre Shaman king/Vampire Knight, se que es raro, pero denle una oportunidad. Ahora esta publicado en el Fandom de Vk. Pero tambien hay una advertencia, hay muerte de algunos personajes, pero igual apareceran muy frecuente mente en la historia, Espero que se lo pasen a leer :D.

Se despide Liz


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción de Acute-reverse- me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Nota.- Aquí va el cap. cinco…. Igual que el anterior cortó. Disfruten**

_Acute-reverse-_

_Capítulo 5_

_Es difícil explicar que sin ti no puedo respirar_

_Dime solo la verdad en este mismo lugar_

_Pensamientos no se irán_

_Sensaciones de inseguridad_

_Sé que no puedo escapar y me refugio con el temor de perderte_

Jeanne se dirigió hasta la ventana de su departamento, vio que el peli celeste se encontraba fuera de su departamento, mirando fijamente hacia ahí, no se atrevió a salir. Horo-Horo observo que las cortinas se movían un poco, ella estaba ahí, no se atrevía a verlo. Era muy difícil de entender que sin ella no podía vivir, que sin ella no sabría qué hacer. Ella lo era todo para él, ella era el aire que le permitía vivir.

Ella le estaba ocultando algo, lo tenía muy claro. Quería que le diera la cara, quería que le diga la verdad, ahora y en ese mismo lugar. Quería saber la verdad. La peli plata seguía mirando por la ventana, podía notar en la expresión de su novio, que él quería saber la verdad… aun no estaba preparada para dársela…

El Usui seguía observando aquella ventana. Pensamientos rodeaban su mente, uno en particular, pensaba que Jeanne le era infiel, y con su mejor amigo. No, no podía ser cierto, ellos dos dolo eran amigos, Ren y Jeanne solo eran amigos. Pero esos pensamientos no se marchaban, no querían dejarlo en paz. Las sensaciones de inseguridad, que sentía, no se iban, lo atormentaban aún más.

Ninguno de los dos podía escapar. Ella no podía escapar a los problemas que había causado, y él no podía escapar a esos pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza. Pero Horo-Horo se refugia en el temor de perderla, no quería perderla. Lo temía en todos los sentidos.

Dejo de mirar el edificio, se retiró del lugar. Quería dejar de pensar. Quería hacerlo…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Holaaaa, de nuevo gracias por leer...**_

**_Aquí_**_** esta el capitulo cinco de esta historia, wiiiii, no tarde mucho en subirla jejejjeje. **_

_**Hoy igual es actualización doble, (por poco pensé que esta maquina me iba a fregar y no me iba a dejar subir un nuevo capitulo... pero no lo hizo).**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción de Acute-reverse- me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Nota.- Aquí va el cap. seis…. Igual que el anterior cortó. Disfruten**

_Acute-reverse-_

_Capítulo 6_

_Nunca lo sabré_

_Si nuestro amor no funciono_

_Si yo me aleje o tu quien me abandono_

_Pero el delator mostro que ya no había amor_

_Todo fue obsesión y el tiempo dio la razón…_

Lo vio marcharse, suspiro de alivio, volvió a tirarse en su cama. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, gracias a la infidelidad, que estaba cometiendo con Ren, nunca sabría si su relación con el Usui hubiera funcionado. Ahora ya no sabría si sus dificultades se hubieran solucionado, o no lo hubieran hecho. No lo sabría.

Como tampoco sabría si ella fue la que se alejó, poco a poco de él, alejándolo poco a poco de su vida. O si el peli celeste fue el que la abandono, quien empezó a alejarse de ella, quien empezó a abandonarla a causa de sus inseguridades. Tampoco sabría eso.

Pero todo en esta vida se delata, a medida que su relación avanzaba, el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro se fue perdiendo. En su relación ya no quedaba la gota más mínima de amor. Ya no quedaba nada.

Es más podría afirmar que lo que sintieron el uno por el otro solo fue obsesión, simple y llanamente obsesión. Y aún más por parte del Usui, él estaba obsesionado de ella. Como ella se había obsesionado con él. Si todo fue obsesión, el tiempo fue mostrándole esa respuesta…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola de nuevo...**_

**_Aquí_**_** esta el siguiente jejjejeje. deberia subir mas capitulos por que subo muy cortos... jjeejejjejejem pero se pierde la emocion... jejejej que mala soy.. XD**_

_**Gracias por leer... como tambien gracias a ****Anna Cecitzel de Tao y selma-itako, graciasssss :D**_

_**Reviews? Favoritos? Alertas?**_

_**Se despide Liz**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción de Acute-reverse- me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Nota.- Aquí va el cap. siete…. Igual que el anterior cortó. Disfruten**

_Acute-reverse-_

_Capítulo 7_

_No quiero creerte eso me pide mi mente_

_Pero mis latidos por ti son muy fuertes_

_Yo había soñado con ser todo en tu vida_

_Pero me equivoque_

Se tomó de golpe el contenido del vaso, que sostenía, los nerviosos lo mataban. Los nervios estaban matando a Ren Tao. El simple hecho de estar traicionando la confianza de su, aunque le cueste admitir, mejor amigo lo carcomía por dentro. Él había insistido a la peli plata en decirle la verdad Horo-Horo, ella solo le había respondido que pronto lo haría, que aún no estaba preparada para decirle al peli celeste lo que habían hecho. Ella le había prometido una solución, pero su mente le decía que no le creyera, ella jamás terminaría con el peli celeste, solo porque no quería hacerle daño.

Pero el amor que sentía hacia ella hacía que le creyera aquella gran farsa, porque eso era lo que era, una farsa. Jeanne no terminaría con Horo-Horo solo porque no quería hacerle daño, él era un completo idiota por creer en aquellas palabras. No él era un idiota enamorado. Ren estaba demasiado enamorado de Jeanne para creerle aquellas promesas. Su amor hacia ella era demasiado grande.

El Tao siempre había imaginado una vida con Jeanne, siempre había querido estar al lado de ella. Pero no podía conseguir todo lo que quería, su mejor amigo, Usui Horokeu, también estaba enamorado de ella. Pero la gran diferencia entre los dos es que el Usui la tenía, su amigo era el novio oficial de ella, y él la quería, quería tenerla, él era un simple amante, nada más que eso.

Se había equivocado, no podía ser todo en la vida de Jeanne, no podía serlo porque siempre estaría, en medio de los dos, el Usui. No podía serlo…

El sonido del timbre hiso que se dirigiera a la puerta. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro…

(Ring… Ring… Ring)

(Idiota Hoto-Hoto)

_**Continuara…**_

Gracias de Nuevo por leer…..

Como lo prometido es deuda….. y si logre darme una escapada….. Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia… wiiii como siempre doble actualización…..

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción de Acute-reverse- me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Nota.- Aquí va el cap. ocho…. Igual que el anterior cortó. Disfruten**

_Acute-reverse-_

_Capítulo 8_

_Es momento de enfrentar lo que una vez fue amistad_

_Ya cansado de ceder_

_Lo que quiero es gritar_

_Es difícil de evitar_

_El pensar que ya no estarás_

_Mi corazón seguirá_

_Muriendo lento por tu amor sin resolver._

Apenas abrió la puerta la peli plata se abalanzó sobre él, lo abrazo con una fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarlo. Ren se sorprendió ante tal acto, pero termino correspondiendo el abrazo. Alzo el rostro de la chica y la beso de una forma dulce, fue correspondido, a medida que transcurría aquel beso, se iba volviendo más exigente, se separaron por falta de oxígeno. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Sabían que pensaban lo mismo. Ya era tiempo de enfrentar a Horo-Horo, ya era tiempo de enfrentas sus problemas. Tenían que enfrentar su amistad.

Los dos ya estaba cansados de ceder su amor, estaban cansados de Hacerlo. Y todo, según ellos, por el bien de Horo-Horo. Querían gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos, querían que todo el mundo supiera que se amaban., sin importarles nada ni nadie.

Pero era difícil evitar pensar que el otro ya no estaría, era difícil no poder pensar aquello. Ren no quería pensar el que Jeanne no estaría con él, no quería pensarlo pero le era difícil, por el simple hecho que temía que Jeanne se echara para atrás en el momento de decirle la verdad al peli celeste. Lo temía mucho.

Pero hasta que todo se solucione, los corazones de ambos seguirían muriendo, los dos seguirían muriendo lento, muy lento. Los dos seguirían muriendo porque aún no se solucionaba n sus problemas. Los dos morirían por su amor sin resolver.

Continuara…

Hola…

Aquí está el siguiente cap….. Gracias a DjPuMa13g y Anna Cecitzel de Tao… muchas gracias chicas por dejarme unos lindos reviews…. Las amo….

También gracias a los que se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia… gracias

Reviews?

Se despide Liz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción de Acute-reverse- me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Nota.- Aquí va el cap. nueve…. Igual que el anterior cortó. Disfruten**

_Acute-reverse-_

_Capítulo 9_

El peli celeste se movía de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, dentro de su departamento. Las inseguridades, los celos, la posesividad, prácticamente todo lo que se relacionaba con Jeanne, lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Era la… bueno era una de tantas veces que Jeanne se había rehusado a salir con él, especulando que tenía que salir con su mejor amiga, Kyouyama Anna. Esa escusa ya no se la creía, no podía estar saliendo todos los días con aquella rubia, sabía muy bien que Kyouyama era una mujer ocupada, que no todos los días tenía tiempo.

Revolvió sus cabellos, en señal de frustración. ¿Por qué Jeanne le mentía?, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, observo de nuevo la foto, que yacía en su escritorio. Aquella foto; en la cual estaba Ren, Jeanne y el, todos estaba sonriendo, que se había tomado cinco años atrás. Los tres tenían una copia de aquella foto, en aquella foto él todavía no salía con Jeanne, pero para ese momento ya estaba enamorado de ella.

Demonios, ¿Por qué pasaba esto ahora?, porque justo después de estar saliendo tres años.

Necesitaba apoyo, y urgente. Con la única persona que podía contar era con su amigo Ren, solo podía confiar en él. Llamo a su móvil.

— ¿Ren podemos vernos?, es urgente, por favor — dijo al escuchar que habían contestado del otro lado.

— Yo… Horo-Horo lo siento, estoy ocupado — que lo llamara por su nombre era una mala señal.

— Enserio, es urgente… Estoy preocupado has sabido algo de Jeanne. No entiendo lo que pasa, ella ha cambiado — se notaba la preocupación en su voz

— _Ren apresúrate_ — escucho su voz, no había equivocación aquella voz era la de Jeanne, no se equivocaba

— Ahora mismo estoy ocupado, te llamo luego Horokeu — colgó.

No podía estar pasando esto, esto tenía que ser una cruel pesadilla, tendría que serlo. Pero era la dura realidad, Jeanne y Ren lo engañaban, se sentía tan traicionado, sí que era un idiota por no darse de cuenta antes. Observo de nuevo aquella fotografía, la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, el dolor que sentía era tan grande, agarro un bolígrafo, rayo con todas sus fuerzas la figura de Ren, como si quisiera que desapareciera con aquella acción.

La palabra traición, giraba una y otra vez en su cabeza. No se iba a quedaría parado ahí como idiota, no permitiría que lo siguieran engañando. Cogió aquella foto y una navaja, que usaba para abrir cartas, los oculto bien. Su instinto le decía que estaban en el departamento de Ren. No se equivocaba, la puerta estaba sin cerrojo, entro sin hacer mucho ruido.

Al ver aquella escena se destrozó aún más, no podía estar pasándole esto.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola a todas... wiiii ya se descubrio todo.. pobre Horo... llorare por èl... T_T, en el video de la cancion, en la cual uno de los amigos llama al otro, en esa parte la chica estaba acostada en una cama... lo primero que pense fue... una mala palabra... jajjaja XD... como si nos la dijera...

Bueno como siempre doble actualizacion...

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción de Acute-reverse- me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Nota.- Aquí va el cap. diez…. Igual que el anterior cortó. Disfruten**

_Acute-reverse-_

_Capítulo 10_

_En la fría habitación hay un sentimiento de dolor_

_Dime solo la verdad_

_En este mismo lugar_

Al ver como el peli celeste ingresaba a su habitación sintió un ambiente frio. Se sentía tan mal por lo que hacía, y más aun en la posición que el peli celeste los había encontrado. Ren ya estaba sin camisa, Jeanne con la blusa totalmente desabotonada, los dos estaban comiéndose a besos cuando el peli celeste ingreso. En esa habitación sí que había un sentimiento de dolor, que ninguno de ellos podía evitar.

Pero esto se iba saber tarde o temprano, ya era hora de que Horokeu se entere de lo que hacían, Jeanne y Ren, ya lo era. Ren quería escuchar que toda la historia verdadera saliera por parte de la pali plata. Que ella ya digiera todo para que este triángulo amoroso termine.

Quería la verdad, ahora, frente a Horo-Horo, en este mismo lugar.

Lo quería ahora…

Continuara…

* * *

Hola de nuevo... ya ya se que este cap es muy corto por eso... hoy es triple... jajjaja mis cambios bipolares... wiii

Nos llemos en el siguiente cap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción de Acute-reverse- me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Nota.- Aquí va el cap. once…. Igual que el anterior cortó. Disfruten**

_Acute-reverse-_

_Capítulo 11_

_Solo puedo escuchar_

_Los consejos que vienen del mal_

_Te lo tengo que arrancar_

_Ven aquí y muéstrate._

Al verlos en ese estado; Jeanne con la blusa totalmente desabotonada, sus demás prendas des arregladas, debajo de Ren; Ren sin camisa, tocando sin pudor a su novia. La furia lleno totalmente su cabeza, ya no podía pensar con claridad, solo quería vengarse de los dos. Él no merecía aquella traición, tenía que hacerlos sufrir, los dos tenían que sufrir.

Solo tenía pensamientos negativos rondando en su cabeza. Solo podía escuchar consejos, de una vocecita interna, que le decía que los haga sufrir a los dos. Solo podía escuchar los consejos que venían del mal.

Tenía que arrancárselo, tenía que arrancarle al amor de su vida a su mejor amigo. Ella solo era de él y de nadie más… ¿Cierto?, si solo era de él. Pero si Jeanne no era de él, entonces ellos dos sufrirían…

Necesitaba que los dos estuvieran frente a él, los dos tenían que estar frente a él. Los dos tenían que mostrarse frente a él…

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias por leer... muchas gracias me hacen tan feliz, Grcias DjPuMa13g por dejarme un... no dos lindos reviews. grscias...

El siguiente cap es el final.. aun no lo subiere pero les tengo una sorpresa... tengo dos finales... y los dos los subire... en otro dia... que mala soy jajajja XD. Los dos finales solo tienen una pequeña diferencia jejejje.

Reviews?

Gracias de nuevo por leer.

Se despide Liz.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción de Acute-reverse- me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Nota.- Aquí va el cap. doce…. Igual que el anterior cortó. Disfruten**

_Acute-reverse-_

_Capítulo 12_

Es difícil de explicar sé que no puedo volver atrás

Y se logra distinguir que una daga entra en ti

Creo que ya no habrá razón para continuar este dolor

Sentimiento abrumador lo ha decidido

Por un amor…

Yo moriré

Usui Horokeu ya no tenía marcha atrás con la decisión que había tomado, no cambiaría de opinión. Tenía una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro, su mirada estaba perdida. Saco la navaja que tenía oculta, arrojo aquella foto a los pies de su novia y su amigo. Ren y Jeanne se asustaron al ver la navaja, instintivamente Ren oculto a Jeanne tras suyo. Horo-Horo seguía con la misma sonrisa.

— Ustedes creyeron que yo era un idiota. Pensaron que seguirían poniéndome los cuernos ¿cierto?... pero no se preocupen, pondré fin a este ridículo triángulo amoroso. Pondré fin a su sufrimiento — elevo la navaja a la altura de su cuello, Ren se puso a la defensiva — Ahora ustedes dos sufrirán, sufrirán al igual que yo, porque con esto pongo fin a este problema — se realizó un corte en su cuello, la sangre salía a borbotones del cuello de Usui. Cayó al piso.

— Horo… — grito la peli plata al ver lo que él hizo, se arrodillo, agarro al peli celeste tratando de detener la hemorragia.

— No me toques… te odio — dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, dirigió su mirada al peli violeta que se encontraba en shock— a ti también Ren, Te odio, los odio a ambos, déjenme en paz.

Se quedó inconsciente, ya había logrado su cometido, los aria sufrir a los dos con su muerte. Él ya no sufriría, ya no continuaría con este dolor, no tenía por qué sufrir más, ya no sentiría dolor. Los que si sufrirían serian ellos, aquellos que lo había hecho sufrir. Esa era su venganza.

Si Usui Horokeu decidió morir por amor. Moriría por el amor que le profesaba a Jeanne, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba que Jeanne sea feliz con Ren, ya que él era el único obstáculo que tenían aquellos dos para ser felices.

Al final y al cabo él había decidido morir por amor…

Fin…

Bueno aquí esta el final... voy a llorar mi primer fic completo... T_T...

Gracias por leer, como tabien gracias a Anna Cecitzel de Tao, DjPuMa13g, Dark-nesey y selma-itako, muchas gracias por apoyarme y un agradecimiento especial a Anna Cecitzel de Tao y DjPuMa13g gracias por apoyarme de principio a Fin en esta hostoria... gracias.

Nos leemos en el final alternativo


	13. Final alternativo

**Hola, gracias por leer. Shaman King no me pertenece, ni la canción de Acute-reverse- me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores****.**

**Nota.- Aquí va el cap. Final alternativo… si hay dos finales, son casi iguales Igual que el anterior cortó. Disfruten**

_Acute-reverse-_

_Capítulo final alternativo_

Es difícil de explicar sé que no puedo volver atrás

Y se logra distinguir que una daga entra en ti

Creo que ya no habrá razón para continuar este dolor

Sentimiento abrumador lo ha decidido

Por un amor…

Yo moriré

Usui Horokeu ya no tenía marcha atrás con la decisión que había tomado, no cambiaría de opinión. Tenía una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro, su mirada estaba perdida, observo por un momento a Jeanne, oculto aún más la navaja entre su manga. Se acercó a la peli plata, ella por miedo dio dos pasos atrás, pero igual no pudo evitar que el peli celeste lo abrazara.

— Jeanne — dijo, la abrazo con más fuerza — Jeanne — volvió a repetir.

— Horo-Horo me lastimas – dijo en un susurro la peli plata, mala idea.

— Tu también me lastimas, Jeanne — agarro uno de los mechones plateados con una de sus manos, con la mano que no tenía la navaja — pero aun así te amo Jeanne, te amo tanto que no te dejaría ir — llevo el mechón a sus fosas nasales, aspiro el aroma que desprendía aquella mujer – por esa razón… por la razón que te amo… no dejare que seas de nadie más. Solo serás mía Jeanne — saco la navaja y apuñalo a la peli plata, la apuñalo en la cintura logrando que se desangre. La peli plata se desmayó — solo serás mía.

Ren Tao quedo perplejo al ver como la mujer que amaba se desangraba, pudo observar como Horokeu la apuñalo, y no hiso nada para evitarlo. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba Jeanne, la abrazo y trato de detener la hemorragia. Dirigió su mirada al peli celeste, tenía ganas de golpearlo.

— Ren no te preocupes, Jeanne y yo estaremos siempre juntos. Ya no hay motivos para continuar con este dolor… ¿Cierto? — le dirigió una última sonrisa. Elevo la navaja a la altura de su cuello, se realizó un corte, y cayó al instante al suelo.

Aquel sentimiento doloroso que sentía, nunca más lo sentiría. Horokeu Usui había decidido morir por amor. Si él y Jeanne morirían por amor, los dos morirían por aquel amor que se profesaban… o más bien por el amor que profesaba el peli celeste a la ojirubi. Al final y al cabo los dos morían por amor, simplemente amor.

Fin…

Bueno aquí tiene otro final, con una muerte más que el otro.

Creo que mucho Vampire Knight me afecto… XD, la escena en la que Horo agarraba uno de los mechones de Jeanne la saque de ahí, jajjajaja, ya que siempre Kaname hacia eso con Yuuki como, desde mi punto de vista, signo de posesividad… o era por que estaba muy enamorado de ella... bueno nose XD...no pude evitar poner una escena así entre Horo y Jeanne… XD

Y que les pareceio?

Bueno gracias por leer... tal vez me vuelva a aparecer por aqui con otra historia... igual me basaria en la cancion de vocaloid... jajajja solo puedo escribir on eso.. jejejje tal vez con unpo de los pecados capitales... conste ya me apareco con la envidia... en la cual Tamao es la la prota... jejejjej

Gracias de nuevo.

Se despide Liz Asakura


End file.
